Light emitting devices (light emitting diodes) provided with a semiconductor light emitting element (hereafter, light emitting element) and a phosphor are known. Arranging the phosphor so as to cover the light emitting element using an electrodeposition method or the like, for example, is known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-9635, for example). The phosphor layer formed using the electrodeposition method can have an approximately even thickness on the top surface and the side surface of the light emitting element. Because of that, it is easy to have even chromaticity of the light emitted in the side surface direction and the light emitted in the top surface direction of the light emitting element, thus having a light emitting device with little light distribution color unevenness.